Leather Pants
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Damon is taking awfully long to get ready for the 60s dance and Elena goes to see what's taking him so long. What happens when Elena runs into a black leather pants clad Damon? I wonder if Elena knows how rude it is to stare...especially there!


**So I just saw a behind the scenes video for the next episode of 'The Vampire Diaries' and it turns out that Damon is wearing leather pants to the 60's dance (cue the screams of hundreds of fangirls everywhere). For some reason, I thought of this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena and Stefan waited impatiently outside for Damon. The three of them were going to the 60's dance at the high school. Well, Damon was actually chaperoning. And taking forever to come downstairs. Stefan and Elena were ready – Elena had even done her hair and make-up. But every time any one of them passed by Damon's room and asked if he was ready, he said he wasn't ready yet.

"I'll go get him," Elena said, letting out a long sigh, "We're already 15 minutes late." Elena went upstairs too Damon's room. Before she knocked on the door, there was the sound of something being knocked over and Damon cursing under his breath.

"Damon?" Elena asked, knocking lightly on the door, "Are you okay in there?" More shuffling and cursing. Did he say something about pants?

"Almost…ready…" Damon said. He sounded breathless.

"Is everything okay in there?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Fine," Damon grunted, "Just…these…damn…pants…YES! VICTORY!" Assuming it was safe to go inside, Elena opened the door a crack. Damon was standing on his bed, arms held up in a victory position. He had on a black shirt, the first few buttons undone, but what caught Elena's attention were his pants. More specifically, tight, black, leather pants.

"It took me almost an hour to get these on," Damon said, jumping gracefully onto the floor. But Elena didn't respond. Just stared. Damon bent over to get his shoes and…damn, who knew a butt could look that good? He turned around and Elena's eyes traveled up his legs, admiring how the pants clung to every muscle in just the right way and while admiring his thighs, she couldn't help but notice how well the leather pants fit around his -

_Whoa Elena, back it up, _Elena thought, stopping the thought before it could start.

Damon turned around to find Elena stills staring. At vampire speed, he was suddenly in front of her and she jumped, startled. Damon smirked.

"It's rude to stare Elena," he teased, tapping her nose lightly. He sat down on his bed to put on his shoes.

"I-I wasn't staring," Elena stammered.

"Sure," Damon said sarcastically, "And Katherine isn't a crazy, two timing psycho bitch." Elena rolled downstairs.

"Just come downstairs when you're ready," she said, smiling slightly, "We're running late." She went back downstairs and within seconds, Damon was walking behind her behind her.

"What took you so long?" Stefan asked, "We're late."

"Damon was trying to get into his own pants," Elena said with a smirk as the three of them walked over to Damon's car. Stefan let out a sudden burst of laughter as Damon turned to glare at them.

"At least I can _wear _leather pants, chicken legs," he snapped at his brother, then turned his crystal blue eyes to Elena and purred, "Elena _loves _them." He raised his eyebrows suggestively while Elena's face flushed red. Stefan turned to her, eyebrow raised.

"Ummm," Elena stammered, "We're late." And quite fast for a girl in heels, nearly ran to the car.

**There's **_**Leather Pants**_**. And why did I call Stefan "chicken legs"? Well, even though he has a body that could rival Taylor Lautner's (and probably trump it by a mile ;) I noticed that in that season 1 episode, when Stefan becomes a football player and is running out onto the field…he had really skinny legs! And I could totally see Damon cracking a joke about that if he ever got the chance. Anyways, I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**

**********And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is _MoonlghtSpirit _(notice no "i" in "light". The name _MoonlightSpirit _as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there.**  



End file.
